The Panic Room
by BookNerd1415
Summary: Stewart takes Zuri back into the Panic Room, but this time his reasons are slightly different. LEMONS WARNING! All rights go to Disney.


A sixteen year old Zuri groaned as Stewart pulled her into the panic room of the pent house. He had been extremely Stewarty today and he had been annoying her all day.

"Let's not do this again. Remember what happened the last time?" Zuri asked annoyed that Stewart was stupid enough to risk getting locked in again.

"Don't worry about it. I have the code right here," Stewart replied pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket as the door shut behind him.

"Ok," Zuri replied, not really sure if she should trust him or not. But then she remembered how last time Stewart had to watch Vertrim and Jessie pronounce their love for each other, Luke cry over his lost love whilst playing the accordion, Jessie break her fingers, almost get eaten by Mrs. Kipling and also almost get his neck snapped by yours truly. With a giggle at that terrible memory Zuri leaned against the wall pulling at the end of her short red dress thoughtfully. Stewart watched her, eyes fill of an emotion that Zuri had never seen before his hand went to his jean clad legs and then he seemed to snap back into reality. Zuri had finally convinced him to wear jeans and a regular tshirt. It was hard to get used to but not bad. Stewart walked over to where Ravi had been hiding all those years ago when they had been trying to have some alone time. He opened the door and peeked in. No one was there. With a self satisfied smile Stewart glanced over at Zuri who was twisting some hair around her finger. He had spent weeks preparing for this moment and now it was finally time to put his plan in to action. Stewart walked over to Zuri afraid to stop because if he did he would never start again. Zuri looked up a second in surprise right before Stewart smashed his lips into Zuri's. At first Zuri wasn't sure what to do to recuperate. She had never thought that Stewart would ever make a move on her and even though she should hate this kiss she didn't. She actually kind of liked it. Despite her feelings Zuri pushed Stewart away, eyes wide and her breath coming out in small pants.

"Stewart what-" Zuri started to ask but was stopped by him kissing her again a little more forcefully. This time he also took his two fingers and began to rub the inside of Zuri's thigh. Zuri moaned into Stewarts mouth arching her back closer to him in pleasure. Stewart took this as the go for it and kissed her more forcefully allowing his right hand to rub over Zuri's pert boobs and letting his left hand venture farther up the inside of Zuri's thigh, and closer to her burning heat.

"Stewart," Zuri moaned as Stewart began to run his finger over Zuri's pussy through her panties. This was Stewarts first time ever trying to seduce any woman with such a close proximity. Actually he had never tried to seduce a woman at all. This was a subject that he only knew about from reading internet articles. But with Zuri moaning and arching into Stewart the way she was Stewart knew he was doing everything right. So he continued to follow his steps. Next Stewart allowed his fingers to slip under Zuri's underwear and rub the lips of her pussy softly. Zuri moaned again and Stewart smirked, remembering what he had read on the website about dirty talking.

"Do you like that Zuri?" Stewart asked Zuri. In reply she moaned and nodded at the same time. With confidence Stewart began to circle Zuri's soaking hole. Zuri whined loudly while Stewart teased her.

"Please," Zuri begged.

"Please what?" Stewart asked huskily.

"Please, finger me," Zuri begged and then two of Stewarts fingers was piston into Zuri's wet center. Zuri screamed out as he inserted her, it was more pleasure then she had felt in a long time. Stewart smashed his lips against Zuri's again and let his thumb venture up to rub Zuri's clit as he inserted his fingers into her. Zuri moaned, bucking into Stewarts fingers, desperately wanting more. She would do anything for more. Somehow in the state of mind she was in she didnt care how unattractive Stewart was. He knew what she liked. The way that he was pumping his fingers into her and curling them inside her felt amazing. So amazing.

"Stewart!" Zuri screamed in ecstasy as a warm swirly feeling flew through her. She was going to... What's the word? Come. "I'm going t- to come!" Stewart smiled against Zuri's lips and moved down her body, making Zuri pant loudly.. He moved down her body planting sloppy kisses until his tongue made it to her pussy. He licked it experimentally and when Zuri screamed out he began sucking at her cilt. He added a finger and pumped his fingers into her harder and that was her final straw. With a scream Zuri came, her body cunvulsing as she did. Once Zuri had decided to masturbate, just to see what it was like. To her it hadn't been very great. But she must have fingered herself wrong because right now the pleasure was over whelming. Stewart began to slow his fingers, slowly drawing out her release. Then as Zuri panted in an attempt to catch her breath Stewart licked up all of Zuri's cum.

"Zuri," he moaned out talking another luck of her sweet pussy. "You taste soo good. Like sugar and the sweetest candy in the world. Even the scent of you is sweet. I could get high off of your scent." Stewart sniffed dramatically, and then blew briskly on Zuri's pussy. Zuri squealed.

"Stewart!" She exclaimed, jumping away from his grasp, her eyes dark and full of lust. "You can't be the only one to have fun." Slowly and teasingly, she slid out of all of her clothes, discarding them on the floor to her right. Then she got to her hands and knees staring at Stewart with hooded eyelids. Sometime between the time that Zuri had moved away from Stewart and had gotten on her hands and knees Stewart had stripped, leaving him as bare as the desert And giving Zuri an excellent view of his large white cock. Zuri licked her lips and crawled forward until she was barely an inch away from his membrane. it twitched, showing that Stewart was aroused.

Zuri experimentally grabbed his cock, wrapping her slender fingers around it. Stewart moaned and Zuri pulled her hand up to the head of it in surprising making him moan again. Some white precum started to leak out of the tip of his membrane. Zuri's eyes widened in curiosity and leaned forward taking a small lick. It tasted really good, and it caused Stewart to stutter. She placed her whole mouth around the head of his cock, swirling hear tongue around its head. Stewart tried to move away, probably in a last attempt to regain control but Zuri just tightened her grip and pushed her mouth farther on his dick. It slid easily in her mouth until it pressed against the back of her throat. It choked her a little but she knew it gave Stewart pleasure so she maintained her position for a few more moments before pulling back. She gasped for breath as she fell onto the cold metal floor her back lying on it and legs spread as she caught her breath. Stewart took that chance, finding his moment to be in charge again he quickly lifted Zuri with strength she didn't know he had a sliding her into his cock. They both gasped, clutching each other as they adjusted to the change. Stewart was now lying on the ground with Zuri sitting on him, his cock buried deep in her warm wet pussy. They stayed there not moving until Zuri recovered. She slowly lifted herself, feeling his cock rubbing her tight walls and moaning. It felt amazing. She dropped herself so that Stewart completely filled her and then lifted herself again, feeling only a sudden craze for sex filling her. Suddenly Stewart took over, jumping up, his hands clutching her bum and placing Zuri on a table. He moved his hands to her hips and began moving his hips. Slowly at first, but gradually building momentum, until he was pumping into her faster then seemingly possible. Zuri screamed in ecstasy again, her Arms flailing as she tried to grab something anything. First her hands grabbed the edges of the table but it wasnt enough. So instead Zuri grabbed her boobs. She squeezed herself making her scream out in even more pleasure. Her right hands fingers, decided to rest themselves on her tits, squeezing even more. It was amazing. Her and Stewart both stayed like that pants filling the air and the every so often scream of a name Until the ultimate urge to release overcame them and at the exact same time they came with screams of ecstasy. Stewart brought them both through their pleasure and Zuri tightened her inner walls as she came. They laid there panting until Zuri broke the silence.

"Stewart I love you more than anything right now," she gasped pulling herself up, his soft cock still nesteled in her pussy kissing him sensless before squealing when he pushed one of his fingers in her asshole.

"Next time. We are going to use some amazing toys I bought. Including a very nice vibrator," Stewart teased and Zuri giggled thrusting her hips against Stewarts.

"First how about you fuck me again," Zuri suggested and Stewart threw her against the wall beginning to once again fuck her senseless.

* * *

Up in the penthouse Jessie sat in front of the pent houses new security monitors staring at the tv monitoring the penthouses panic room. In it were Zuri and Stewart clinging to each other and shouting shouts of pleasure. Jessie sighed, sorrow covering her face.

"How come Stewart can get a girlfriend to have sex with him and I can't even get a boyfriend to stay on a date for more than five minutes with me," Jessie complained, crossing her arms, from behind her Luke appeared, jumping at his chance to get Jessie.

"You've been over looking someone," he said, placing firm hands over her breasts. Jessie snorted pushing him away and Luke smiled pulling a small potion from his pocket. "Guess we'll just do it the hard way."

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_I worked really hard to write this and it's my first Jessie FanFiction so I hope y'all like it! I watched that panic room episode and I thought that the room lacked lemons, but Zuri and Stewart weren't old enough to legally have sex so I made them old enough. :-) Don't forget Reviews are like candy! You can never have enough of them!_


End file.
